Legs and a
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: He would know that seductive, feline prowl anywhere, and now he'll get to spend the rest of his life watching it up close and purrsonal.  Het.  Alternate Universe.


Title: "Legs and a . . . "  
>Author: Pirate Turner<br>Dedicated To: This story was originally meant to be just a very short drabble with Bruce watching Selina's prowling, seductive, feminine, and feline walk, but at my beloved Jack's purrsistence, it grew into much more. Therefore, this story, as all my works truthfully are, is dedicated to the love and light of my life, the Captain of my heart and soul, my beloved Captain Jack.  
>Rating: G<br>Summary: He would know that seductive, feline prowl anywhere, and now he'll get to spend the rest of his life watching it up close and purrsonal.  
>Warnings: Het, Established Relationship, AU<br>Word Count: 804  
>Date Written: 22 August, 2010 - 16 January, 2011<br>Disclaimer: Bruce "Batman" Wayne, Selina "Catwoman" Kyle, and all other characters mentioned within are & TM DC comics, not the author; are used without permission; and may not be used without permission. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Bruce lifted his head as he caught a whiff of familiar, intoxicating perfume. Glancing underneath his newspaper, he saw a pair of long, muscular legs stretching out from underneath the hem of a black skirt. He smiled in appreciation of the sultry sight and immediately knew the owner of the sexy legs. She moved with a grace unlike any other woman he had ever known, and though there was none present, he could easily see a long, black tail swishing in tune with her seductive sways. He folded his newspaper and greeted his love with a smile. "Good morning, Selina."

Her sexy voice sounded like a pure, deep purr as she noted with a smile, "Like what you see, handsome?" Unable to keep her hands off of him, she reached out and ran her long, tanned fingers lovingly through his tousled, black hair.

"Always have," he replied with an answering smile. The woman only had to be in the vicinity of him to pour excitement into his blood, and already, just from her purr and her fingers playing in his hair, his insides were feeling as though they were on fire.

He took her hand in his, and the morning, Paris sun glistened on the gold wedding band she wore. He kissed her hand, and her purr deepened. "Why are you out here reading the paper, darrrling?" she questioned.

His smile told her that he was guilty of exactly what she had already known she would find him doing: checking the morning paper for crimes. Her smile grew as he pushed the paper away. "It doesn't matter," he said softly, "what I was doing while you slept, love. What matters is what we do with the rest of our lives."

She knew he'd never stop crime fighting, and she didn't expect him to do so any more than he expected her to ever stop righting the wrongs against her beloved cats. However, today marked the first day of a very special time in their lives, and especially their new life together, and they had both promised to ignore the rest of the world during their honeymoon. She slipped into his lap and felt his immediate reaction against her womanhood. She ran her tongue over her lips.

"You always have been the purrfect cat," Bruce reflected with his own, relatively weak imitation of a purr.

"Meow," Selina whispered heatedly as she leaned forward and ran her tongue over his lips.

Pleasure rocketed throughout Bruce's body, but he tried to remain calm and not give in to the temptation screaming throughout every fiber of his being to claim his wife right here and now. "You know," he struggled to speak, cupping Selina's voluptuous body in his arching hands and using every bit of his self control to keep from ravaging her on the spot, "I've often thought you could teach me to bring out my inner cat."

She flashed him a toothy grin. "I already have," she stroked her hands down his chest and kneaded the lapels of his jacket with her sharp fingernails, "tiger."

"Oh, I'm a tiger now?" Bruce asked innocently.

She threw her head back with a laugh, and he loved the way she sparkled in the sun. She was always so beautiful, rather clad in sunlight, moonshine, or shadows, that she constantly took his breath away, but his heart flew to see her so filled with joy and know that he was the cause of that happiness. He had come to realize long ago that, as much as he wanted to save the world, he wanted to make and keep this woman happy with an even more powerfully burning need. He ran his hands up her body, caressing her every curve as he went, as he awaited her response. "After last night, lover," Selina purred, gazing back into his twinkling, blue orbs, "I'd say you had bested the tiger, and I can't wait to meet your lion."

His breath grew jagged as she rubbed herself against him, and he stood in such haste, lifting her into his arms as he did so, that he almost knocked down his chair. Tossing the first bill he pulled out of his pocket to the small, cafe table, he rumbled deeply in response, "Lions always have been cooler than bats."

"Of course," Selina said with a wide, beaming smile and actually giggled. Her fingers played over his wet, sheening lips and handsome face. "I look forward to taming that lion."

"You already have," he assured her, "for this lion loves you madly." Then he kissed her, and they laughed and kissed passionately all the way to their honeymoon suite. The outside world could wait for a while for for now, all the two lovers were concerned with was their own world of incredible pleasure, endless love, and matrimonial bliss!

**The End**


End file.
